backyardmonstersfandomcom-20200223-history
Ways to attack with Drull Level 1-6
Chapter one: Level one Drull attacking Requirements: -1 level one Drull -Unlocked Pokey and Octo-ooze. Attacking strategy: -First, make 20 banditos and 10 ichis (you can mix up numbers if you like) (if you have 500 housing space) -Then, find your target! (Doesnt matter which level or defensive layout, this strategy should work on all low level players!) -Then, prepare yourself for battle (and prayers, enchants, or monster dust) -Finally launch your attack on that A.I. player or real-player. -Watch in entertainment as ichis take on towers, leaving drull and banditos to attack silos and other things. Chapter two: Level two Drull attacking Requirements: -1 level 2 Drull -5 Brain and 15 Banditos (if you have more than 520 housing space) Attacking strategy: -First make the required ichis and banditos. -While they are being made, find your target, preferably still a little low. -Then, prepare yourself for battle (any last words, prayers...etc) -Finally, launch your attack against that A.I. player or real-player. -Watch as the ichis distract the towers so the banditos and Drull can wreck havoc! Chapter three: Level three Drull attacking Requirements: -1 level 3 Drull -10 Brains, 10 Ichis (if you have more than 500 housing space, if not, minus off brains and ichis little by little) Attacking strategy: -First, make the required monsters in the hatcheries. -Secondly, find you target your going to attack. -Then, prepare for battle (any last words, prayers..etc.) -Finally, launch your attack. -Watch in entertainment as the ichis distract the towers, so drull and brains can loot resources with out dying too fast Chapter four: Level four Drull attacking Requirements: -1 level four Drull -10 Brains, 10 Crabotrons one Zafreeti (if you have 700+ housing space) Attacking strategy: -First, make the required monsters in the hatcheries -Secondly, Find your target, now target people either your level or higher. -Then, prepare for battle (either wait for crabotrons to produce, or make any last words, prayers...etc.) -Finally, launch your attack. -Watch in entertainment as the crabotrons lure the telsa towers, laser towers, and sniper towers away from the brains and drull so they can loot resources! Chapter five: Level five Drull attacking Requirements: -1 level five Drull -1 zafreeti and 10 crabatrons and one D.A.V.E (Requires 800 housing space)) Attacking strategy: -First, start making the required monsters in the hatcheries. -Secondly, find your target, preferably higher level or have full silos. -Then, prepare for battle or just take a 20minute break to let zafreeti produce. -Finally, launch your attack. -Watch in entertainment as Drull charges forward, taking on everything like a kamikaze squirrel, but being healed constantly. Crabotrons will pick up any left over towers that drull missed Chapter six: Level 6 Drull attacking (Drull should have all additional feeds by now) Requirements: -1 level six, fully fed, Drull the destroyer. -1 Zafreeti and 2 D.A.V.E (levels dont really matter, but prefer level 3+ D.A.V.E and level 2+ zafreeti) Attacking strategy: -First, start making the required monsters in the hatcheries. -Secondly, find your target, now should be even level or higher than yours. -Then, prepare for battle, or take a 40-60 minute break to let D.A.V.E finish hatching. -Finally, launch your attack. -Watch in entertainment as the D.A.V.E destroys everything with Drull distracting towers and zafreeti's healing. Category:Strategies Category:Attack Category:Drull